


A Casual Magic

by Kindlingships



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Carlos Has Magic, Cruella has magic, Gen, I'll write about that part later, he doesn't know that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 11:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19425475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindlingships/pseuds/Kindlingships
Summary: Cruella de Vil has a casual magic. It's why her crimes against the 101 Dalmatians were so evil.





	A Casual Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Written because I really want Carlos to be able to naturally talk to dogs. I'll probably write a bit about that too but I thought it needed some backstory.

Cruella de Vil started off as many little girls do in fairy tales. She grew up in a large isolated mansion with parents who frequently travelled for business. She was left on her own with only a few servants and the animals of the grounds to keep her company. Cruella started of as many little girls in fairy tales do, with the ability to understand animals. 

Auradon would tell you that talking to animals is actually a common trait among princesses and similar lineages that magic has touched. How else could you explain Snow White, Aurora, and Cinderella? They could all communicate with animals so casually, yet few commented on this gift. It paled in comparison to grander magics that could poison, curse, and grant wishes. 

The princesses of those stories were lucky. They were from lands of myth and magic. Cruella came from a modern world where magic was a literal myth. Talking to animals was not common, and Cruella, young and proud as she was, told people about it. 

The parents and servants laughed at this tall tale and enjoyed it for a time. But Cruella grew older and the tales became less endearing and more concerning. Imaginary became madness and was treated as such, muffling voices and building resentment in Cruella. 

Cruella was still drawn to animals, as many of this particular gift are, but she could no longer stand the voices. Fur coats became her dearest companions. They were animals which she could bring everywhere but that had been silenced at her convenience. She delighted in this, knowing it was evil while not understanding why it was wrong. She delighted in it anyway. 

Many before her had made coats of animals, even of dogs. Cruella de Vil truly earned her place on the Isle of the Lost not because of her elaborate coats and vile plans, but because if she had skinned those puppies she would have been able to name each one before Anita and Roger had given them new names. 

The people of Auradon collectively agreed that Cruella was evil enough for the Isle. None of them would know how evil until Carlos came to the Isle as a part of Prince Ben’s proclamation.


End file.
